


Routine

by queenpierrot



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenpierrot/pseuds/queenpierrot
Summary: Hannibal uncrewed a lid from a cream and put some on his fingertips, "Shame, self care like a skin routine can be very relaxing I find."
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Got another writing prompt on twitter, this time that Will joins and bonds with Hannibal over his skin care routine.

Hannibal Lecter wouldn't ever go so far as to call himself vain, something about the particular word had a sense of vulgarity to it, but he was a man who certainly took care of his appearance meticulously.

When they first arrived to the safehouse in Havana, Hannibal was pleased to find the bathroom still stocked with all of the care and toiletries he had once taken comfort in.

Since recovering from the fall, Will's nightmares had taken a different turn. Fears that he had lost Hannibal to the Atlantic, fears that he had lost Hannibal to infection, fears that Hannibal simply left him behind without a word all woke him up covered in sweat in the middle of the night. When they had still been in America or on the boat, it was easy to look across the room to see Hannibal was still there and soothe himself enough to go back to sleep.

But since getting to the safehouse, there were a couple doors and a hallway in the way.

At first, Will simply would open the door slightly, peaking in to see the other man sleeping, before returning to his bed. Some nights, that wasn't enough, and he would crawl into the empty side of the king size bed in order to fall asleep.

Being the light sleeper he is, Hannibal always knew of Will's presence from the moment the door creaked open, but would feign sleep for the other man's comfort until it reclaimed them both.

This morning, however, Hannibal suggested that Will simply join him for bed that night. At first, Will had blushed in embarrassment and refused, saying that he was perfectly fine in his own bed. Hannibal disagreed, as most mornings Will woke up in Hannibal's bed instead of his own, and it only seemed to make sense to cut out the lost time.

Eventually, Will gave in and that night he knocked on the door before entering the room.

Hannibal was standing at one of the two sinks in the on-suite bathroom with the door open, washing his face with a foam. As Will leaned against the doorframe to the bathroom, he noticed there were several products sitting on the counter.

"What are all those?" Will finally asked after a minute as Hannibal was rinsing his face.

Hannibal toweled his face gingerly with a small towel on the counter before picking up one of the bottles, "A face care routine." He replied simply.

Will furrowed his brows at that, "What, like lotions and oils?"

Hannibal looked over with a raised brow, amusement in his eyes. "And foam cleanser. Would you like me to show you my routine? No doubt your skin would benefit from it."

Will scoffed, shaking his head. "No, thanks I'm good."

Hannibal unscrewed a lid from a cream and put some on his fingertips, "Shame, self care like a skin routine can be very relaxing I find." He started to rub the cream onto his face.

Will watched him for a moment before turning and going to his side of the bed and getting in, his back facing the bathroom, "Goodnight, Hannibal."

"Goodnight, Will." The older man replied as he continuing his routine.

Two weeks passed of Will getting into bed while Hannibal does his routine before one night, Will is leaning against the doorframe again.

"So what's the point of all that junk?" He asks.

Hannibal raises a brow as he starts his routine, wetting his face before pumping some of the foam cleanser onto his palm. "That 'junk' properly cleans and soothes your skin, and prepares it for the next day. In the end, you extend your youthful appearance from taking care of your skin."

Will nodded, thinking quietly to himself for a moment before speaking. "Does it help with scars?"

Hannibal paused before rinsing his face of the cleanser, "It helps the softness and elasticity of the skin, so in a subtle way, yes. Though there are scar specific creams to help as well."

Will nodded and went to bed again.

It was another week when one night, Will walked over to the second sink and stood awkwardly, not sure what to do as he stared at the products on the double vanity.

"So... where do I start?" He asked hesitantly.

Hannibal smiled after rinsing his face, "Wet your face first, then put two pumps of the foam cleanser into your hand and clean your face," he instructed, pointing to the cleanser.

Will nodded and did as he was told before rinsing his face, Hannibal handing him the small towel to dry with when he finished.

Slowly they went through step by step of the routine. Will was mostly surprised that while the products smelled fresh, they did not smell floral like the products he remembered Molly having. Not that he had ever used her products, but she would insist on doing her routine even when Will was trying to shave, making it easy to catch the scents.

When they were finished, Hannibal passed Will an open little jar, "I got you a scar cream as well, Will, if you'd like to use it."

Will looked down at the jar for a moment before dipping his fingertip into it, looking into the mirror to rub it into the scar on his cheek. Hannibal had stitched it with care, but his body's tendency to have keloid scar tissue betrayed even Hannibal's skilled hands.

Hannibal raised a brow when Will did not put it on the scar across his forehead as well but did not vocalize his curiosity as he replaced the lid on the jar. Hannibal straightened the products before they left the bathroom, turning off the light.

They both got into bed, saying their goodnights to each other.

Their routine continued every night from then on out, Will making idle conversation through it usually.

It was a four weeks in when the scar on Will's cheek started to noticeably fade. Will had started smiling more, and not turning his face away when he did smile. The difference in the man's confidence had made Hannibal smile more, as well.

Will never thought he'd be one to indulge in a skin care routine, but then again, he never thought he'd do a lot of the things he's done when it came to Hannibal Lecter.


End file.
